Thracia
Thracia is a mountainous nation occupying the southern half of the Thracian Peninsula, south of the Manster District. It was founded by the Crusader Dain, the older brother of the Crusader Noba. Because of the region's rocky soil and hilly terrain, food is scarce and the people are often hungry. However, Thracia is the nation that ridable-sized dragons are native to. Thracian knights who ride the dragons are famous as mercenaries throughout Jugdral, and contribute substantially to the country's income. Thracians have tried many times over Jugdral's history to conquer the fertile Manster District in order to provide food for their families, but all of the major assaults have been repelled by Lenster's lance knight brigade, colloquially known as the "Wall of Lenster", especially by the Thracians. At the onset of the game, Trabant is king of Thracia. History The Kingdom of Thracia was founded around the same time the Kingdom of Grandbell around the time of the Gran Calendar Year 649, and since its creation, it has tried to overthrow the Manster District. However, the "Wall of Lenster" successful repelled their consecutive invasions. However, during the Gran Calendar Year 761, the Yied Massacre occurs, which results in the death of Prince Cuan, his wife Ethlin, and half of Lenster's lance knight brigade at the hands of Trabant, thus Thracia is able to successfully invade and subdue the Manster District completely under the reign of King Trabant during the Gran Calendar Year 762. However, the Kingdom of Grandbell decides to invade the Thracian Peninsula, and Grandbell, after defeating Thracia, forces them into a peace treaty in which the former Manster District is annexed by Grandbell. During the time of Celice's tale, Thracia decides to try to reinvade the Manster District after Celice's army defeats King Bloom forces, but Celice's army is able to stop the invasion, and during what is Chapter 9, Celice's army is forced to invade and subdue the Kingdom of Thracia due to King Trabant continuing to ally with Grandbell. After Celice's army defeats the Grandbell Empire, Leaf, with the assistance of Altenna and Areone, successfully merges the Manster District and Thracia into the New Kingdom of Thracia, and Leaf becomes king. Geographical Location Thracia is the most southeastern country of Jugdral, being directly south of the Manster District. The castle of Mease is located in northern Thracia, the castle of Kapathagia is located in central Thracia, the castle of Luthecia is located in western Thracia, the castle of Grutia is located in southern Thracia, and the eponymous capital city, Thracia, is located in southeastern Thracia. Characters from Thracia Royal Family of Thracia * Trabant - King of Thracia, father of Areone * Areone - Prince of Thracia, son of Trabant * Altenna - Adopted daughter of Trabant after he killed her parents, technically a Princess of Thracia as well as a Princess of Lenster. Miscellaneous * Hannibal - The "Shield of Thracia", a famous general of Thracia, adoptive father of Corpul * Corpul - Adopted son of Hannibal, in fact the son of Sylvia * Dean - A Dragon Knight of Thracia, leaves the Thracian army under Areone's orders to protect Linoan, brother of Eda * Eda - A Dragon Knight of Thracia, the sister of Dean Etymology Thracia refers to Thrace. Gallery File:Thracia.jpg|Artwork of Thracia in Thracia 776. category:Locations